


Clois Cover Fifty Shades of Red

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Clois Cover Fifty Shades of Red

The very lovely [](http://gem65.livejournal.com/profile)[**gem65**](http://gem65.livejournal.com/) is doing a story called Fifty Shades of Red and asked me to do a cover for her. I was delighted of course. I will update this with links to the story later as soon as I get myself together.

For links to the story go  [HERE](http://www.ksitetv.com/forums/showthread.php?167712-Fifty-Shades-Of-Red&highlight=)   
  
[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/user/ctbn60/media/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/fifftywo_zps3b81eb63.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/user/ctbn60/media/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/fiftyshadesofred_zpsf53ef061.jpg.html)


End file.
